gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Creating An Adventure
Example process Going with a fantasy Adventure idea, Example GM comes up with "Save the Princess, she's been kidnapped by a monster!". He decides that the PCs start in some large city, and slamming on the keyboard gives him the city's name: Flarblotton. The PCs are hooked to go save the princess by their own charitableness after hearing the rumor, and if that doesn't work the GM can strengthen the hint with a reward poster. Now it's time to come up with a monster, and a Google Sets search for Doppelganger, Gobling, Orc, Troll gives him the name Scourge for the monster. He decides to have 7 scenes, one of which is the port city of Flarblotton, and he decides that the Scourge is hiding out in a forest. So he does a Google Sets search for Port City, Forest gives the idea of a cottage on the beach. Watching Frankenstein gives the idea of having the monster burn down a windmill. This also gives the idea that the monster's origin is related to humans in a small town (near the windmill and the beachside cottage). Then, to introduce a NPC as a mouthpiece to explain the monster's origins. He'll be called ... Fred! which is similar to Fred Astaire! So he'll be that starts with a V like Victor Frankenstein Astaire! Fifty or so clicks on the Behind the Name Random name generator leads to Vulfgang, a completely ridiculous name that sounds like the much better Wulfgang Astaire which is now sounding bad but Behind the Name thinks Astaire sounds like Ester so Ester Wulfgang it is! Somehow the PCs have to figure out where the Scourge is keeping the princess, they also need to be gotten to the podunk little village where Ester is, as he's not in Flarblotton but in a nearby village that provides it with grain and resources. Perhaps the PCs went by the little village (let's call it Cadeck) and heard the rumor of the Scourge and someone warned them that he was returning (cause someone sighted him); perhaps someone in Flarblotton knew of the Scourge and mentions him, or perhaps someone saw the princess being kidnapped and saw the Scourge and connected it to the legend. If he saw the princess being kidnapped and didn't act we can assumed he's hiding, in jail, or that his head's on the block (though realistically he might not be). His situation could help explain why other adventurers (errant knights, etc) aren't looking into the Scourge's legend. Queries relating to the Scourge might lead to a bard who can tell a story about how Ester was the first to fight the Scourge, and how he tried to defeat it but failed. It would make sense if he was badly scarred &c, otherwise the villagers might've rightly concluded that he had something to do with the monster's appearance. But if he hurt it and it hurt him it might be more reasonable that he's alive and stuff, he could still be disliked in the village and be outcast to an area beyond the main part of the town. Confronting the Scourge should be a combat-type situation, but this could be averted by simply sneaking around him and stealing the princess away quietly. The Scourge should be interesting and not just a combat brute. Assuming a combat ensues, Portal comes to mind, and it might be good to have the Scourge say something dramatic when he dies, like Barbossa's "I... Feel!" or "I don't blame you." After the princess is saved she'll need to be taken back to the king, if the PCs try to leave her on her own she could insist that they escort her back (besides they wouldn't get the reward unless they did, she wouldn't exactly have stacks of gold on her). That way the adventure can continue, and maybe the king could count as an NPC (Example GM is trying for 7 important NPCs or so). The king isn't in Flarblotton, he's in the capitol city that is 'nearby', looking at this old map of Germania with cities on it, and figuring that the distance between Bologne and Pisa is about average, and that it's about 100 km, that means Flarblotton is about 60 miles from the nearest city. Given an average hiking speed of 50 miles per day under ideal conditions, Example GM decides to put the capitol farther away, at about the distance from Pisa to Rom (I'm assuming that's Rome). So he downloads the image, loads it up into GIMP, uses the Measure Tool (shift+m) to measure the number of pixels the legend uses for the 100 km mark, it's 82. Then he uses the measure tool to measure the number of pixels from Pisa to Sienna to Perugia to Spoleto to Rom. This adds up to 257.7 pixels, which divided by the 82 that's 314 km which Google converts to 192 miles. So there are three smaller cities between Flarblotton and the capitol (which'll be called Yidena, from randomly typing Y and then trying to figure out the most common letters on that map). The Forest the princess was in will be located near Flarblotton, for convenience. Then the PCs will have to travel from the forest back to Flarblotten, note that both while traveling in and while traveling out of the forest they should roll for random encounters (which should include harmless things, brigands, and combatative monsters). Still need more scenes... ;List of elements *"Save the Princess, she's been kidnapped by a monster!" *Characters **Ester Wulfgang (the monster's origin) **The Scourge (the monster) **The princess *Scenes **The city of Flarblotton **The forest where The Scourge is keeping the Princess **The beachside cottage where Ester lives discussion I was going to use this in the article but it sounds like a blog post or something, and it's gotten quite long so I decided it's better here. --Modred. (talk) 03:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC)